Number 9
by coldwarm
Summary: Kisah antara Kai si pemain rugby dan secret admirer-nya yang dijulukinya 'number nine' *ganti summary, tapi ga pinter bikin summary #plak*. YAOI KaiSoo and other EXO couples. Warn OOC, typo, gaje, dsb. RnR plis! [CHAP 2 HAS BEEN UPDATED!]
1. That Number Nine

NUMBER 9 (Chapter 1)

Author : Coldwarm

Cast :

-Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

-etc.

Main pair : KaiSoo, ofc kekeke~

Genre : Romance, Sad, Comedy, School Life

Rating : T (maybe)

Length : Chaptered

Warning : This is Shounen-ai/BoyxBoy/BoysLove FF. Jadi yang gasuka, gabaca FF ini juga gapapa kok. Tapi kalo suka, ya syukur Alhamdulillah lah kkk. Ada pembantaian karakter juga disini, jadi ada yang bakal dinistain, tapi niatnya canda doang kok, suer.

Inspired by : Pas lagi baru nyampe rumah langsung keinget lagu T-ara yang No. 9 terus keinget sama Kyungsoo. Aduh nak sini Cold cubit /plak

Annyeonghaseyo, joneun Coldwarm imnida! ^^ Panggil aja Cold hehehe.

Ini ff yaoi pertama yang Cold kirim ke FFn. Meskipun sering mantengin FFn, nyari FF-FF keren, tapi sayangnya Cold SiDers. Aduh Cold buka aib wkwkwk. Tapi kalo buat Cold, Cold itu terbilang newbie ekekek.

Jujur, Cold sekarang lagi demen sama FF EXO yang BL kayak gini, ato bisa disebut yaoi lah. Paling suka ChanBaek couple lah ASEK ASEK JOS /koprol di depan ChanBaek/ /dilempar bakiak sama ChanBaek/. Sekarang aja banyak FF-FF keren yang kebanyakan yaoi. Tapi sesekali Cold suka baca FF straight sih, sesekali._.

Kali ini aku mau nyoba sesuatu yang 'beda' daripada sekedar baca FF yaoinya sama jadi RP yaoi. Bikin FF yaoinya. Greget ga tuh? /apa. Berhubung ini semenya bias utama Cold, jadi pengen nyobain hehe :D

Yaudah, daripada keterusan curcol, mending capcus yuk ah! Happy reading ^^

***9***

Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika surat beramplop putih itu ada di lokernya, lagi. Ketika ia hendak berganti baju dan mengambil bajunya, terselip amplop putih dengan lis abu-abu disana. Sudah ketiga kalinya. Kemarin lusa, kemarin, dan hari ini, ia—Kai selalu mendapat surat beramplop sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun dengan kertas dan isi yang berbeda.

**_Dear, Kim Jongin._**

**_Apakah kau mengenaliku? Kurasa tidak ehehehe._**

**_Tapi… TKFKDGO. Awas kalau tidak, kkk._**

**_By the way… Seksi sekali kulit hitammu itu saat di lapangan tadi wehehehe._**

**_FIGHTING!_**

**_-9-_**

"Surat ini lagi." Kai mengeluh ketika selesai membaca surat singkat itu, lalu menghela nafasnya. _TKFKDGO? Kode macam apa itu?_ Batinnya.

Namja berkulit tan itu bersandar pada lokernya, masih memegangi surat itu. Niatnya semula berubah, dari mengganti baju dan malah sekarang jadi merenung. Baju rugby yang sudah ia lepas tadi membuatnya kini bertelanjang dada, berkeringat. Dan ia yakin bahwa jika para fansnya melihat pemandangannya yang seperti ini akan segera mengabadikan momen ini dengan kamera masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Kai yang melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Untung saja pelatih Choi kini melabeli bagian depan pintu ruang ganti tim rugby sekolah dengan tulisan 'HANYA PEMAIN, PELATIH, MANAJER, DAN CLEANING SERVICE KHUSUS YANG BOLEH MASUK. JIKA TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN, TUBUHNYA DIPASTIKAN AKAN REMUK BESOK!'. Pelatih muda berkumis itu kesal jika fans Kai itu mengganggu pemain terbaiknya itu sampai di ruang ganti sehingga memutuskan untuk membuat tulisan seperti itu di atas plat batu hitam, tentunya dengan tulisan emas timbul, dan tandatangan dari pelatih Choi juga Kai, selaku pemain terbaik sekaligus pihak yang terganggu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Dan di ruangan ini, semuanya memandanginya dengan tatapan curiga. Pikiran mereka masih menerka-nerka. Apa si pemain terbaik itu punya masalah dengan pelatih sehingga 'mengamuk' seperti itu? Tapi setahu mereka, Kai dan pelatih Choi merupakan pasangan pelatih-murid paling rukun seantero Hyundai High School, bahkan mengalahkan Seohyun dan si guru vokal Changmin yang menyandang predikat itu sebelumnya.

Lalu?

Apa gerangan dengan Kim Jongin?

Kai?

Si Hitam Dekil ya?

Apa si Hidung Tenggelam yang dimaksud?

Yang punya bibir setebal roda truk itu?

Yang sok seksi itu?

Yang narsisnya tidak ketulungan itu?

Ups, tapi memang begini kenyataannya. Semua pemain rugby Hyundai setuju dengan hal ini. Salah satu yang mereka herankan, seluruh yeoja sesekolahan ini sangat mengidam-idamkan Kai. Apa istimewanya seorang Kim Jongin? KIM JONGIN? K-I-M-J-O-N-G-I-N. Siswa kelas 11A Hyundai High School yang selalu dielu-elukan para yeoja, juga namja yang ke-uke-ukean.

Karena predikat pemain terbaik? Memang, Kai merupakan pemain rugby terbaik di Hyundai High School. Permainannya menakjubkan, menegangkan, mengasyikkan, sekaligus dapat membuat siapa saja yang menonton pertandingan tim rugby Hyundai pastilah terkesima dan greget dengan permainan Kai. Ini jaminannya, kalau percaya dan membuktikannya kalian bisa mengambil jus melon Hyorin ahjumma di kantin Hyundai secara gratis, itu kata salah satu anonymous, salah satu siswa Hyundai yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya. Tapi hati-hati mengambilnya, siapa tahu salah ambil, ups.

Tapi karena tampang? Apa salahnya tampang Kai? Cukup tampan, cukup. "Jika dilihat dari thedotan gelath," kata Sehun si anak kelas sebelah. Dia tidak bisa melafalkan 's' dengan baik sehingga terdengar seperti 'th'. Harap dimaklumi. Meskipun cadel, tapi perkataan si Sehun yang terkesan imut-imut ini menjadi pedoman para pemain rugby yang satu tim dengan Kai.

Yang jadi pertanyaan sampai saat ini… Mengapa orang seperti Kai memiliki banyak fans di Hyundai? Bahkan yeoja tercantik seantero Hyundai, si Krystal Jung sampai mendirikan 'KAI FANSCLUB', dan officialnya pun mempunyai ruangan tersendiri. Ini antara pemain yang lain iri dengan kepopuleran Kai, atau hanya ingin berpikir normal seperti untuk tidak memuji tampang Kai. Entah doktrin siapakah yang menyatakan seperti ini, tetapi _seriously_, Kai tidak cocok disebut tampan. Dan ingat, ini menurut para namja yang menyebut mereka 'masih' waras.

Tapi untuk Kaimaniac—sebutan bagi penggila Kai—bahkan Kai hampir mual karena mendengar sebutan seperti itu, mereka semua berbanding terbalik dengan para namja yang tidak menyukai Kai, meskipun terdapat namja-namja juga yang 'sepertinya' menggilai Kai. Mereka selalu memuji-muji Kai, mengelu-elukan Kai, sampai-sampai Kai bisa terbang menembus atap, jika bisa.

Jika di ruang ganti tim rugby Hyundai, lain lagi ceritanya. Disini pemain rugby yang lain bisa berlaku semena-mena pada Kai. Contohnya membully Kai. Bukannya dengan peraturan 'HANYA PEMAIN, PELATIH, MANAJER, DAN CLEANING SERVICE KHUSUS YANG BOLEH MASUK. JIKA TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN, TUBUHNYA DIPASTIKAN AKAN REMUK BESOK!' itu para fans Kai tidak bisa membela idolanya? Ini kesempatan bagus, dan terbaik yang dimiliki pemain rugby lainnya.

Chanyeol, sahabat akrabnya yang sudah berganti pakaian menatap namja itu heran. Kebetulan Kai dan Chanyeol adalah teman se-tim, loker mereka pun bersebelahan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menepuk bahu Kai, seperti rutinitas biasanya. Chanyeol memandang heran pada kertas berwarna hijau yang sedang dipegang Kai itu.

"Surat lagi, lagi, dan lagi…"

"Mana mana?"

Kai langsung menyodorkan surat itu tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol. Dengan seksama, Chanyeol membaca surat yang terbilang singkat itu. Seketika, raut wajah Chanyeol yang penasaran berubah jadi cengar-cengir dan menatap Kai penuh intimidasi.

"Sudah tiga kali **_secret admirer_**-mu itu mengatakan bahwa kau itu seksi? BAHAHAHAHA!"

Namja jangkung itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, memukul-mukul lantai, lalu berguling-guling dengan tawanya yang malah mirip ahjussi mesum. Oh, apa yang sedang kau tertawakan Park Chanyeol, seruangan itu, mereka semua melihatmu. Tapi urat malu Chanyeol sepertinya sudah putus. Ia kelewat bahagia menertawakan Kai.

"Roll like a buffalo, whoops they already know." Kai memutar bola mata lalu me-rap sedikit bagian lagu Kris, rapper terkenal dari Kanada itu untuk menyindir sahabat nistanya ini. Dan lirik dari lagu ini—Two Moons sangat cocok sekali untuk keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol memang seperti kerbau, memang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, si Park-Gigi-Rapi-Seperti-Kawat-Pagar-Rumahku—begitul ah Kai menjuluki sahabatnya ini akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Ia berdiri, berusaha menahan tawanya. Airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bukan karena sedih, tapi karena menertawakan Kai.

Kai berdecak kesal, memelototkan matanya, dan berkacak pinggang. "Apanya yang lucu, Park Gigi Rapi?"

"**_Secret admirer_**-mu itu memujimu bahwa kau itu seksi dengan kulit hitammu, itu bohong besar!" Suara Chanyeol menggelegar di ruang ganti dengan ekspresi wajah aku-baru-tahu-bahwa-kau-berbohong-tentang-kucingku -yang-menikah-dengan-anjingmu, lalu tertawa lagi. Kalau saja Chanyeol bukan sahabatnya dan di ruangan itu bukan hanya ada dia seorang, mungkin Kai akan menyumpal mulut lebar Chanyeol dengan tank.

Anehnya, pemain yang lain justru ikut tertawa dan berguling-guling seperti Chanyeol. Kalau diibaratkan semacam flashmob. Wajah Kai sudah memerah menahan malu yang meluap-luap di dalam dirinya.

"Yak! Aku hanya…" Kai berusaha menyanggah fitnahan Chanyeol, tetapi langsung diserobot oleh si pengejeknya tadi.

"Berkulit hitam!"

Kai melempar bola rugby di lokernya ke arah Chanyeol, membuat kepala namja itu menjadi korban sasaran bola rugby Kai yang diberi nama Yundo. Chanyeol hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Dan sukses membuat semuanya terdiam.

"ADAW!"

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mianhae, tapi orang seksi sepertiku itu seharusnya disebut berkulit tan!"

"Terserah, adaw!" Chanyeol tampaknya menyerah untuk mengejek Kai, jika bukan karena lemparan rugby Kai yang menyakitkan itu. Sampai-sampai kepala Chanyeol sakit dan pusing, lalu terhuyung karenanya.

Kai ber-smirk ria, menyampirkan surat itu di lokernya, lalu mengganti bajunya untuk bersiap pulang.

***9***

Jam pelajaran keempat sudah selesai. Siswa Hyundai berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas, tidak terkecuali Kai. Pelajaran sejarah Son sonsaengnim yang sangat membosankan itu membuatnya menguap lebar berkali-kali. Dan istirahat merupakan hal yang menyegarkan sekali setelahnya.

Kai menuju lokernya, membuka pintu besi berwarna abu itu, dan lagi-lagi ada amplop putih berlis abu di sana. Amplop yang sama namun isi suratnya berbeda. Sudah seminggu ia menerima surat seperti ini. Sengaja ia koleksi sembari menebak-nebak siapa yang mengirim surat seperti ini. Yang selalu ia temukan di lokernya baik loker sekolah ataupun loker di ruang ganti.

Ia membuka amplop yang tidak dilem itu. Di dalamnya terdapat kertas kuning. Ia membuka dua lipatan dari kertas itu, dan tulisan agak besar tapi rapi itu berada di hadapannya kini.

**_Dear, Kim Jongin._**

**_Lucu sekali melihatmu menguap saat pelajaran tadi._**

**_Son sonsaengnim membosankan sekali, bukan? Kkk~_**

**_Tetaplah semangat!_**

**_-9-_**

Anehnya, Kai tersenyum seusai membaca surat itu. Biarpun sosok pengirimnya misterius, hanya melambangkan dirinya dengan angka 9, tapi ia selalu menyemangati namja itu. Kai seperti mendapat suntikan motivasi dari sosok misterius itu. Padahal beberapa hari sebelumnya, ia mengeluh dan 'hampir' mengamuk karenanya.

"Orang ini…" gumamnya. Ia menyampirkan surat itu dalam map-nya, mengabaikan surat dari para fans-nya yang sangat banyak itu, lalu segera menuju kantin sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Kaimaniac yang dipimpin oleh Krystal itu tercengang, lalu menggigit kuku mereka saat melihat pemandangan 'menyakitkan' tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa, beruntung sekali orang itu!" Pekikan Krystal itu diamini oleh Kaimaniac lainnya yang juga ikut memekik, antara senang dan iri dengan orang yang suratnya disimpan oleh Kai. Krystal yang terang-terangan memberikan surat itu pada Kai saja tidak diterima suratnya. Mengapa orang itu yang menaruh surat itu diam-diam justru disimpan oleh Kai? Apanya yang spesial?

Pasukan Kaimaniac segera bergerak menuju kantin untuk menghampiri pangeran mereka, Kim Jongin alias Kai. Sampai-sampai kantin penuh oleh mereka yang berjumlah puluhan. Tidak, sebenarnya tidak pantas disebut puluhan, karena jumlahnya sudah seratus orang, mungkin lebih karena Kai tak mungkin sempat menghitungnya. Tetapi Chanyeol yang sempat mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk membaca data para Kaimaniac mengatakan bahwa anggota aktifnya sudah mencapai 150 orang. Fantastic beibeh.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA, KAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Pekikan khas Kaimaniac itu membuat Kai mengangkat kepalanya. Teman-teman se-gengnya memutar bola mata sambil mendesah pasrah.

"Maniak-maniak itu lagi." Chen, Chanyeol, dan Suho bergumam sedih.

Kai mengangguk pelan. Disamping senang mempunyai fans yang banyak dan selalu memujanya, perasaan risih juga menyergapnya. Seolah-olah ia tak punya privasi sama sekali. Bahkan kantin itu terasa sesak dan pengap karena mereka.

"Annyeong!" Si ketua Kaimaniac, Krystal tampak bersemangat menyapa 'pangeran' para Kaimaniac.

"E-eh annyeong," balas Kai santai sambil tersenyum tipis. Yang terdengar kemudian adalah jeritan para Kaimaniac yang melihat senyum Kai. Oh, bahkan senyuman tipis saja bisa membuat mereka menjerit, apalagi jika ia tersenyum manis.

Dan ini saatnya Kai bersikap cool sekaligus tebar pesona untuk melayani para fansnya, membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop.

Tanpa disadari Kai, dari kejauhan, sosok itu tersenyum memandangi Kai yang terlihat bahagia.

"Syukurlah…"

***9***

Sudah genap sebulan Kai menerima surat beramplop putih lis abu itu. Jika dikalikan jumlah surat beramplop itu yang ia terima dalam sehari dengan jumlah hari dalam sebulan, maka kurang lebih sudah puluhan surat diterimanya, dan dengan isi yang berbeda pula.

Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur sepulang latihan rugby, namja itu masih mengenakan seragamnya. Tasnya ia lempar sembarang. Ia menerawang sambil menatap langit-langit. Tersenyum-senyum mengingat puluhan surat yang ia terima selama sebulan ini. Siapa gerangan pengirim surat itu? Mengapa tulisannya sangat rapi seperti itu?

Noona tertuanya yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya pun tidak ia hiraukan. Kai masih bermain-main dengan pikiran juga imajinasinya tentang si _**secret admirer**_. Fantasinya mulai gila ketika membayangkannya. Mungkin saja ia akan me…

"KIM JONGIIIIIIIIIN!"

Ia tertegun ketika mendapati noonanya, Kim Taeyeon berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang di hadapannya kini.

"Melamunkan apa, hm?" tanya Taeyeon lembut, tetapi intonasinya terdengar mengerikan di telinga Kai. Alisnya menukik, matanya yang sipit itu kini menatap namja berkulit tan itu tajam.

Kai bergidik. Ia tidak sanggup berbicara sepatahkatapun ketika berhadapan dengan noonanya yang manis tapi galak itu.

"Cepat mandi, lalu makan malam! Jangan sampai telat atau maag-mu itu akan kambuh!" omel Taeyeon, lalu ia menceramahi Kai dengan rentetan hal lainnya. Kai hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Selalu seperti ini Taeyeon mengomelinya, dan perihal maag itu memang benar, karena Kai menderita maag sejak kecil yang membuatnya tidak boleh terlambat makan.

"N, ne noona."

Kai menurut saja ketika Taeyeon mengomel, karena ia menganggap yeoja berumur duapuluh tiga tahun itu orang terpenting dan yang paling ia sayangi di hidupnya. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal ketika ia lulus SMP. Sehingga rumah bertingkat dua itu hanya dihuni oleh Kai dan Taeyeon, juga Shin ahjumma, pembantu di kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Baguslah." Taeyeon tersenyum lega, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar namja itu. Hanya tinggal Kai sendiri yang berada disana.

"Aku akan berusaha mencari tahu orang itu…" tekad Kai, lalu tersenyum melirik map kuningnya. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja itu terlihat segar dengan wanginya yang maskulin. Lima menit ia habiskan untuk memakai baju, lalu turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan. Tampak Taeyeon yang duduk disana, menungguinya.

Kai berdecak saat melihat bahwa makanan kesukaannya, _chicken cordon bleu_ berada di meja itu dengan _garnish_ yang menawan. Ini wajar, mengingat Taeyeon merupakan seorang _chef _ handal yang bekerja di hotel bintang lima terkenal di Korea.

"Makanlah," suruh Taeyeon.

Kai mengangguk. Ia segera mengambil posisinya, dan yang terdengar kemudian adalah denting garpu dan pisau beradu dengan piring putih lebar. Taeyeon tersenyum memandangi Kai yang memakan masakannya semangat. Sangat nikmat ketika melihat dongsaengnya makan dengan lahap dibandingkan dengan orang-orang biasa yang memakan masakannya.

"Mashita!" Kai mengacungkan jempolnya.

Taeyeon mengangguk. "Gomawo!" Yeoja itu tertawa singkat kemudian.

Giliran Kai yang mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan terimakasih dari noonanya, kemudian melanjutkan makannya kembali. Denting itu terdengar lagi, dan Kai baru menyadari suasana sangat hening.

"Noona?" panggilnya.

"Ne?" sahut noonanya.

"Emm…" Kai memberi jeda. "Apa boleh aku bercerita padamu?"

"Silahkan."

Kai menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya tapi…"

"Apa?" sergap Taeyeon, membuat namja itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Mau tidak mau Kai harus menceritakannya kepada Taeyeon, tapi…

"Mian. Hehe, aku lupa ingin menceritakan apa."

Hanya alasan itu yang dapat dilontarkan Kai, ia malu menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Bukannya ia takut menceritakan perihal surat itu kepada Taeyeon, hanya saja ia ragu. Ini urusan namja dan berkonsultasi dengan yeoja itu tidak membantu—menurutnya.

"Dasar pikun," cibir Taeyeon kemudian.

Kai menghela nafasnya. Biarlah ia yang mencari tahu sendiri. Lagipula ini urusannya, jadi biarkan ia yang bertindak.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Taeyeon yang heran sempat bertanya mengapa ia secepat itu kembali ke kamar, namun Kai beralasan bahwa ia harus mengerjakan tugas yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Meskipun nyatanya Kai berbohong. Oh, berbohong sesekali itu tidak akan berpengaruh, bukan?

Sesampainya ia di kamar, ia menutup pintunya. Sudah pukul 7 lewat. Kai memilih duduk di kursi biru yang menghadap meja belajarnya. Tergeletak manis map kuning yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menyimpan hal-hal penting. Tangannya yang kekar itu perlahan membuka map itu, lalu mengambil amplop putih berlis abu. Walaupun semua amplop surat itu sama, tetapi Kai tahu yang diambilnya adalah surat pertama yang ia terima dari sang 'secret admirer'.

**_Dear, Kim Jongin._**

**_Mianhamnida aku mengganggumu lewat surat ini._**

**_Tapi bolehkah aku mengungkapkan kekagumanku padamu?_**

**_Sungguh, kau sosok terbaik yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku._**

**_-9-_**

Tanggal 12 April saat itu ketika ia menerima surat itu untuk pertama kalinya. Reaksinya adalah shock, ia ingin membuang surat itu tetapi tidak jadi, dan malah ia simpan. Begitu juga dengan surat keduanya. Tetapi untuk surat ketiga, tampaknya ia hampir 'mengamuk' di ruang ganti karena sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu. Tetap saja surat itu ia simpan, hingga berpuluh-puluh surat ia simpan di dalam map kuningnya.

Ia menghabiskan waktunya membaca semua surat-surat itu berurutan. Si number nine—begitulah Kai menjulukinya, karena untuk menyamarkan dirinya si pengirim memakai angka itu. Hampir di setiap suratnya ia menyertakan dukungannya, kecuali di surat pertama. Tanpa sadar, bibir namja itu membentuk lengkungan manis yang sering disebut senyum. Kai mengeluarkan semua isi map itu, lalu memindahkannya ke toples bekas yang cukup besar. Untung saja toples itu cukup untuk menampung semua suratnya.

"Nah." gumamnya lega.

Namja itu mengambil selembar kertas dan pena hitamnya, lalu menggoreskan tinta pena itu di atas kertas sambil mengingat-ingat isi-isi surat yang ia terima selama ini. Ya, ia akan mengirimi si 'number nine' itu surat. Hitung-hitung saja balas budi karena sudah menjadi moodbooster-nya selama ini.

**_Dear, Number Nine._**

**_Kamsahamnida, jeongmal kamsahamnida atas surat-suratmu selama ini._**

**_Kau benar-benar menyemangatiku kekeke._**

**_Teruslah seperti ini!_**

**_-Kim Jongin-_**

Kai tersenyum-senyum memandangi surat yang baru saja ia tulis. Ia melipat kertas itu rapi-rapi, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam amplop biru. Dan ia menulis di depan amplop itu 'To: Number Nine' agar si pengirim tidak keliru menentukan suratnya. _Semoga saja ia membacanya,_ harapnya dalam hati.

***9***

Pagi-pagi sekali Kai sudah bangun. Dan kini ia sedang berada di ruang makan, menikmati nasi goreng kimchi buatan noonanya, Taeyeon. Keahlian Taeyeon dalam memasak tidak perlu diragukan lagi, sehingga Kai selalu mengatakan bahwa masakannya amatlah lezat, apapun itu.

"Mashita!"

Dan kali ini Kai memuji noonanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Taeyeon pun membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan ucapan terimakasih untuk dongsaeng kesayangannya karena penghargaan darinya, itu sudah cukup membuatnya bersemangat untuk menjalani hari, begitu pula dengan Kai. Senyuman noonanya yang manis itu tidak ingin ia lewatkan sedikitpun tiap paginya. Ia sangat menyayangi noonanya, apapun yang terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, nasi goreng kimchi Taeyeon ludes dilahap oleh Kai. Namja itu menyandang tas punggungnya dan beranjak dari kursi makannya.

"Noona, aku berangkat dulu!" Kai mencium pipi Taeyeon.

"Hati-hati!" pesan Taeyeon.

Kai mengangguk dan bergegas menuju garasi. Motor ninja merahnya sudah menantinya untuk dinaiki oleh pemiliknya. Alangkah gagahnya ketika Kai mengendarai kuda besi itu. Dengan tegasnya ia meng-gas motor itu dan melaju menuju sekolahnya.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya di sekolah, menuju kelasnya. Di tangannya sudah ada amplop biru yang berisi surat yang ia tulis semalam. Walaupun surat itu singkat, tetapi, ya itulah tanggapan darinya. Dan surat dari 'number nine' itupun juga biasanya singkat, namun tepat pada intinya. Maka dari itu Kai ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

Di perjalanannya, ia singgah sebentar di lokernya, mengambil beberapa buku untuk pelajaran pertama dan menaruh amplop biru itu di atas buku pelajaran paling atas.

"Ayo, kuharap kau akan membacanya, jebal..." harapnya.

Namja itu menutup pintu lokernya perlahan, lalu bergegas pergi ke kelas karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kaimaniac pagi ini.

Tanpa Kai sadari, seorang namja bermata bulat sedang mengendap-endap menuju loker Kai. Berjingkat-jingkat seperti seorang pencuri. Perlahan, ia membuka loker itu, hendak menaruh suratnya disitu, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sebuah amplop biru itu.

"M, mwo?!"

* * *

Segini dulu part 1 nya ekekekek ^^

Mian kalo alurnya kecepetan ya kkk~

Cold undur diri, mohon ya reviewnya sekalian, babai~~ /joget T-ara Number Nine/


	2. Together

NUMBER 9 (Chapter 2)

Author : Coldwarm

Cast :

-Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

-etc.

Main pair : KaiSoo, ofc kekeke~

Genre : Romance, Sad, Comedy, School Life

Rating : T (maybe)

Length : Chaptered

Warning : This is Shounen-ai/BoyxBoy/BoysLove FF. Jadi yang gasuka, gabaca FF ini juga gapapa kok. Tapi kalo suka, ya syukur Alhamdulillah lah kkk. Ada pembantaian karakter juga disini, jadi ada yang bakal dinistain, tapi niatnya canda doang kok, suer.

Inspired by : Pas lagi baru nyampe rumah langsung keinget lagu T-ara yang No. 9 terus keinget sama Kyungsoo. Aduh nak sini Cold cubit /plak

a/n: Hai! Ketemu lagi sama Coldwarm! ^^)/ #plak

Ehehehe, udah beberapa minggu sejak FF ini di-publish ya. Kirain gaada yang review, ternyata ada kekekeke._. /digampar rame rame/ Gomawo yang udah mau review, ngefollow, dan favoritin FF ini ^^

Maaf ya telat update dan ngebiarin FF ini terlantar. Soalnya lagi galau, sibuk sekolah, sibuk pindah rumah juga. Kemaren juga baru abis operasi hft-_- aduh alasannya panjang banget ya kkk~ Tapi emang begini adanya sih (_ _")

Oh iya karena Cold newbie di FFn, yok PM-an sama Cold, request FF bisa kok, mau kritik saran tentang FF ini bisa juga kok di PM. Soalnya Cold belum punya temen disini /pundung/ /silet silet tangan pake kardus/

Oh iya, sebelumnya mau bales review kalian satu-satu dulu ya ^^

opikyung0113: Cie juga :3 /apa sip, ini udah dilanjutin kok ^^

Jung Eunhee: Kyaaa, thankies Eunhee~ /peluk/ /apa oke ini udah dilanjutin ^^

ajib4ff: Hehe, kayaknya iya sih, entahlah, Cold gatau #plak**  
**See u too ^^ cheonma ne, gomawo atas supportnya :)

ArraHyeri: Udah udah kok ini udah dilanjutin ^^

IkaIkaHun11: Entahlah, Cold gatau, mungkin macam burung hantu /? /digeplok Kyungsoo pake panci/**  
**Iya gausah ditiru, sesat /apa**  
**Aaa makasih Ika /? Iya bentar bentar lagi Kyungsoo diterkam, tenang aja /?**  
**Oke oke oke, Cold usahain panjangin lagi kok. Annyeong ^^

LeeYeon: Cius? Miapah? Penasaran ya? #plak ini udah dilanjutin kok ^^

ruccrys: ini udah diupdate kok ^^

OhSooYeol: Bisa jadi bisa jadi /? Emang, Kai beruntung karena Kyungsoo yang jadi secret admirernya hehehe ^^

Kaisoo1214: Adaw /? Makasih ya ^^ amasa sih misterius? Kirain enggak #plak**  
**Amasa? Hehe, padahal mikirnya mereka beda banget lho, Taeyeon putih punya adek kok item kayak Kai /digetok Kai penuh kasih sayang/ /apa**  
**Ya, bisa jadi secret admirernya abang burung hantu itu kekekeke~ Oke oke entar Cold bikin Kyungsoo malu semalu-malunya wekwekwek /?**  
**Oke, ini udah dilanjutin kok ^^ sip thankies ne! ^^

Kim Hyunshi: Gomawoyo ^^

mumu monggu: Ahaha, iya, ikhlas banget, ini untuk kepentingan jalan cerita soalnya._. /dibakar Kai/**  
**Ayo goyang cesar /?**  
**Itu Kainya debus ya ampe dikunyah gitu /?**  
**Oke, ini udah dilanjutin kok ^^

tuti handayani: Iya, yeeeeey! #plak**  
**Iya Cold juga penasaran sih sama si nine /apa**  
**Wah udah nebak ya siapa si nine-nya ^^**  
**Ekekekek, liat aja nanti~**  
**Ini udah dilanjutin ya ^^

KaiSa: Ehehehe, sengaja dibikin nanggung #plak**  
**YE SEMANGAT! /joget Growl/?**  
**/ikutan angkat banner/?

ulfarafida: Ya bisa jadi bisa jadi /? Ini udah dilanjutin ^^

siscaMinstalove: Udah dilanjutin ini ^^**  
**Iya ^^ semoga, semoga, semoga~ #plak aminin ya semoga mereka ketemu ^^

Nah, udah tuh, ayok capcus aja, happy reading! ^^

***9***

_**Last chap:**_

_**Tanpa Kai sadari, seorang namja bermata bulat sedang mengendap-endap menuju loker Kai. Berjingkat-jingkat seperti seorang pencuri. Perlahan, ia membuka loker itu, hendak menaruh suratnya disitu, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sebuah amplop biru itu.**_

_**"M, mwo?!"**_

***9***

Namja itu berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang menderu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jelas saja ia terkejut. Ketika ia membuka loker sang idola, justru didapatinya amplop biru, dan tulisan pada amplop itu membuat nafasnya tiba-tiba saja tercekat.

"To… Number nine?"

Seketika pipinya memerah, semerah tomat ranum. Mengapa orang seperti Kai malah membalas suratnya? Aneh sekali.

Tangannya menggapai amplop biru itu secepat kilat, lalu menutup pintu loker Kai. Didekapnya amplop biru itu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia merasa seperti terbang ke awang-awang. Namja itu bersandar pada loker Kai sembari menahan hatinya yang meluap-luap, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak saking senangnya.

_**Astaga, mimpi apa aku semalam…**_

Lalu bel masuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ah, sudah masuk ternyata."

Namja itu segera berlari ke kelasnya, XI A. Ia Do Kyungsoo. Siswa XI A yang menduduki peringkat IQ tertinggi kedua setelah Xi Luhan. Penyabet medali emas olimpiade internasional untuk bidang sains. Tinggi badannya tergolong pendek bagi ukuran namja. Matanya bulat, lucu, dan menggemaskan seperti burung hantu. Merupakan sosok yang sangat pendiam dan seringkali tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Hobinya membaca buku pengetahuan, dan tidak menyukai novel cinta atau sejenisnya. Mulanya.

Tapi anehnya, sejak ia bertemu dengan Kai di sekolah ini, entah mengapa sekarang ia sangat suka membaca novel-novel cinta alih-alih membaca buku sains favoritnya. Bukunya yang biasanya penuh dengan rumus dan pengetahuan akan sains, tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi hangul nama Kai, _love quotes_, dan yang lainnya yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Kyungsoo kini menjadi sosok yang suka melankolis karena Kai. Karena ia jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

Dan ia tahu bahwa awal pelajaran hari ini adalah milik Wu sonsaengnim yang terkenal sebagai guru ter-killer di sekolah. Pelajaran Matematika pula. Semua murid Hyundai mengakui—termasuk Kyungsoo, jika yeoja paruh baya itu terkenal tidak menolerir kesalahan apapun dalam pelajarannya. Entah itu terlambat masuk, lupa mengerjakan PR, nilai ulangan di bawah 80, tidak bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, bahkan kesalahan yang paling kecil yaitu melamun. Dan untungnya Kyungsoo aman-aman saja karena tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan itu.

Pertama, karena Kyungsoo merupakan orang yang disiplin. Sangatlah disiplin. Sampai ia diangkat menjadi ketua divisi kedisiplinan di Hyundai. Setiap hari meladeni murid-murid yang berulah, entah itu berpakaian aneh, mengecat rambutnya, menindik telinganya, dan pelanggaran lainnya itu membuatnya kenyang. Tapi sialnya, meskipun ia menyandang predikat ketua divisi kedisiplinan, ia tidak dapat sekalipun menaklukkan anak dari Wu sonsaengnim untuk ia seret ke ruang 'kehormatan' nya.

Wu Yi Fan, sering dipanggil Kris—merupakan ketua OSIS Hyundai saat ini. Dan ia melanggar banyak sekali peraturan kedisiplinan yang diterapkan di sekolah ini. Pakaiannya acak-acakan, rambutnya pirang, bertindik pula. Tak terlihat seperti seorang ketua, tetapi kharismanya sangat jelas adanya. Jika namja jangkung itu bukanlah ketua OSIS, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah menggunduli kepala pirangnya dengan sadis.

Sayangnya, Kris merupakan seorang yang keras kepala dan sangat membal meskipun sudah diperingatkan Kyungsoo berkali-kali, entah itu merapikan seragamnya, melepas tindikannya, ataupun mengecat rambutnya kembali menjadi hitam. Namun kepemimpinannya sangat patut diacungi jempol, dan kepala sekolah sangat menyeganinya. Jadi Kyungsoo pasrah saja, mau diapakan lagi? Lagi pula divisi kedisiplinan itu juga merupakan bagian dari OSIS.

Ia segera menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di depan. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi mengharuskannya duduk di depan, disamping mata bulatnya yang menderita rabun jauh. Namja itu memakai kacamata yang hanya ia pakai saat pelajaran berlangsung saja. Ia terlalu malas untuk membiarkan sepasang kaca yang terbingkai itu bertengger di hidungnya, sangat mengganggu.

Seperti biasa, mata _owl_-nya mengawasi tiap jengkal kelasnya yang ribut seperti biasa, siapa tahu saja ia menemukan pelanggar kedisiplinan hari ini. Namun sepertinya hari ini tidak ada beban yang dipikulnya, karena tidak satupun murid kelasnya melanggar aturan. Sebagai gantinya, ia diam-diam memerhatikan seorang namja berkulit tan yang bertempat duduk di pojok kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin alias Kai.

"Apa benar ia membalas suratku?" gumam Kyungsoo setengah berbisik tatkala melihat si pemain rugby terbaik itu sedang bersenda gurau dengan Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Kyungsoo sangat suka melihat senyum Kai yang manis sekaligus menawan. Matanya yang tidak terlalu besar itu menyipit saat tertawa ataupun tersenyum senang. Terkadang, bahkan sering Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum karenanya. Kebahagiannya adalah kebahagiaan Kyungsoo juga, kira-kira begitu.

Tangannya tanpa sadar meraba-raba amplop biru itu, dan hampir saja ia akan membuka surat itu kalau saja si guru killer tidak datang dengan higheels sepuluh sentinya itu. Seperti terhipnotis, semua murid langsung terdiam dan berdiri tegap.

"_**Good morning, ma'am**__**!**_"

Wu sonsaengnim menganggukkan kepalanya segan. Terkesan angkuh. "_**Yes, good morning too, and sit down, please.**_"

Kemudian semuanya kembali duduk, termasuk Kyungsoo. Puncak ketegangan baru saja dimulai. Dan suasana ini dialami para murid setiap hari jika berhadapan dengan Wu sonsaengnim, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Kai, juga. Jangan lupakan Kai karena kenyataannya Kyungsoo dan Kai sekelas.

"Keluarkan buku kalian!" perintah Wu sonsaengnim.

Dalam hitungan detik, buku-buku berjejer rapi di meja masing-masing murid. Wu sonsaengnim bangkit dari kursinya, dan mulai menerangkan materi dengan serius. Tetapi sayangnya, Kyungsoo hanya melongo, tidak fokus sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kajja!"_

_"Yak!" Kyungsoo meronta-ronta, sementara Baekhyun, sahabatnya bersikeras mengajaknya untuk menonton pertandingan rugby di lapangan sekolah mereka. Namun Kyungsoo enggan, ia tidak suka jam belajarnya diganggu, terlebih lagi untuk menonton hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini—menurutnya._

_"Cepat temani aku ke lapangan!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo masih meronta-ronta._

_"Lepaskan aku! Aku masih mau belajar!"_

_"Aniyo, sebelum kau mau menemaniku menonton pertandingan rugby!"_

_Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tetap saja bersikukuh dengan keinginan mereka masing-masing—Baekhyun dengan 'menonton-pertandingan-rugby'-nya, dan Kyungsoo dengan 'masih-ingin-belajar'nya. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo melupakan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun merupakan ketua klub hapkido. Meskipun tubuh mereka sama-sama mungil, kekuatan Baekhyun berlipat-lipat dari Kyungsoo, seperti kuda. Alhasil Kyungsoo terseret sudah oleh Baekhyun menuju lapangan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh penonton. Entah bagaimana caranya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kini duduk di tribun terdepan, menyaksikan para namja tegap itu bertanding melawan sekolah lain._

_"Ingat, jika kau mencoba kabur, aku akan memporakporandakan buku-bukumu, Do Kyungsoo!" ancam Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mematikan._

_Kyungsoo menelan ludah, karena Baekhyun tidak pernah menjilat ludahnya sendiri akan ancaman yang dilontarkannya. Ia benar-benar akan melakukannya jika kau melanggar ancamannya, karena Kyungsoo sudah pernah merasakan buku kesayangannya dirobek Baekhyun menjadi hancur berkeping-keping dengan tenaga kudanya. Dan jika kali ini ia melanggar, maka buku-bukunya akan yang menjadi korban amukan Baekhyun. Susah sekali bersahabat dengan anak beladiri ternyata._

_"CHANYEOLLIE, CHANYEOLLIE, CHANYEOLLIEEEE!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring mendukung kekasihnya, membuat Kyungsoo harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat karenanya. Sahabatnya tetap saja seorang uke walaupun memiliki tenaga seperti kuda dan suka membanting orang. Ia sangat suka berteriak-teriak dan tingkahnya kekanakan. Bahkan di tengah euforia para penonton, suara Baekhyunlah yang paling nyaring dibanding yang lainnya. Tak mengherankan bagi Kyungsoo jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dua-duanya sama saja, hiperaktif dan kelewat berisik._

_Kyungsoo lebih memilih menyumpal telinganya dengan lagu-lagu kesukaannya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih saja berteriak-teriak. Ia memerhatikan suasana lapangan itu. Tim Hyundai yang terkenal akan ketangguhannya pastilah akan menang, jika dibandingkan dengan tim sekolah lain. Kabar terakhir yang ia tahu tentang tim sekolahnya ini adalah mereka menjuarai pertandingan rugby nasional. Dan tentu saja pemain terbaiknya berasal dari sekolah mereka juga. Sayangnya Kyungsoo kurang tahu tentangnya, ia hanya sekedar mendengar dari orang-orang saja tentang mereka. Itupun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menonton pertandingan mereka. Lagipula ia terlalu malas menanyai orang, ia lebih suka mendengarkan._

_Ekor matanya menangkap seorang namja bernomor punggung 88._Double eight_. Ialah pemain yang paling cekatan—menurut Kyungsoo. Namja Do itu memerhatikannya selama pertandingan berlangsung. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo berdecak kagum pada permainan namja itu. Performa dan kharisma namja itu terlalu 'wow' di matanya._

_Kira-kira beberapa saat kemudian—mungkin tidak terlalu lama, penonton bersorak senang. Tim Hyundai berhasil memukul telak tim sekolah lain. Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo, terlalu girang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Mungkin saat ini aku akan jadi penggemar mereka, terutama si nomor 88 itu, pikirnya._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian, para pemain tim Hyundai berselebrasi di lapangan disambut dengan euforia para murid Hyundai yang tidak pernah surut akan kebanggaan mereka atas ketangguhan tim sekolah mereka, termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun lebih memilih turun dari tribun dan memeluk Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, dan Kyungsoo terdiam di pinggir lapangan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi sahabatnya yang 'cukup' banyak menarik perhatian para murid dan pemain sehingga mereka dihujani banyak sorakan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemain bernomor punggung 88 yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi. Dan kali ini jantungnya berdegup kencang, pipinya memerah entah mengapa. Si nomor 88 itu kini telah melepas helmnya, dan digotong pemain lainnya beramai-ramai, dielu-elukan oleh semuanya._

_Degup jantung Kyungsoo semakin tidak terkontrol. Namja itu... Senyumnya menawan dan sangatlah manis. Wajahnya sangat tampan__—menurutnya. Suaranya yang tidak terlalu berat itu menari-nari di telinganya yang sedaritadi headset-nya sudah terlepas dari telinganya. Dan ketika malam sesudah pertandingan itu, Kyungsoo tidak memerdulikan kegengsiannya untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang asyik bermesraan dengan Chanyeol melalui pesan singkat di ponselnya._

_"Baekhyun-ah."_

_Ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang menginterupsinya, Baekhyun menjauhkan sejenak benda pipih yang tengah ia pegang dan menoleh ke arah namja itu._

_"Ada apa?" tanyanya._

_Kyungsoo berdeham, menyiapkan hatinya, terlebih lagi mentalnya untuk membuang jauh-jauh kegengsiannya. Masalahnya, Kyungsoo kini tertarik pada namja itu. Pikirannya tidak bisa tenang sama sekali, seolah-olah aksi si nomor 88 itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya setelah pulang sekolah hingga malam. Maka dari itu..._

_"Kau tahu tidak dengan pemain bernomor punggung 88 tadi?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk, agak sedikit heran dengan Kyungsoo. "Ne, aku mengenalnya, waeyo?"_

_Seketika Kyungsoo menjadi sangat gugup. Bibirnya mengatup, tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari sana. Sementara Baekhyun menatapnya. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun masih menatapnya, membuat Kyungsoo agak sedikit merinding. Tatapannya seperti elang yang mencari mangsanya._

_"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau bertanya seperti itu."_

_Kyungsoo mulai gelisah. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Mulanya ia kira bertanya itu akan sangat mudah, namun ternyata... Bahkan semua pertanyaannya kini seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya._

_"Kau mau menanyakan apa?" tanya namja imut itu dengan nada sedikit khawatir._

_"Emm..." Kyungsoo menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Mian, a-aku terlalu gugup."_

_Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Terlalu gugup? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Do Kyungsoo?"_

_Wajah Kyungsoo mulai memerah, lalu menunduk. "I-itu… Apa kau tahu nama pemain bernomor punggung 88 itu?"_

_Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengeluarkan smirk khasnya. "Jadi kau gugup begini karena menanyakan namanya?"_

_Kyungsoo mendadak diam dan salah tingkah. "Ah, eh..."_

_"Kau menyukai Kkamjong?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'mari-menggoda-Kyungsoo', sementara namja Do itu semakin salah tingkah, namun berpura-pura tidak tahu._

_"A-apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya kembali seolah-olah tidak mendengar apa yang namja itu katakan._

_Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo gemas. "Kau mau aku mengulanginya atau buku sainsmu aku bakar?"_

_Kyungsoo gentar jika Baekhyun mengancamnya lagi, dan kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak bertanya dan berpura-pura seperti tadi._

_"Baguslah." gumam Baekhyun seolah-olah ia bisa membaca situasi bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi._

_Namja itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, karena kau diam, ya kau terlihat seperti... Anak manis, mungkin? Maka dari itu aku akan memberitahukan namanya padamu. Tapi sebelumnya, aku mohon untuk lebih memerdulikan keadaan sekitar, karena tidak mungkin murid Hyundai tidak tahu dengannya, kecuali kau, mungkin."_

_Oh yeah, Kyungsoo benci namun kenyataannya ia memang seperti yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan nama namja itu saja ia tidak tahu. Benar-benar sudah ketinggalan zaman sekali ia. Ibaratnya orang-orang sudah terbang ke Amerika, tetapi Kyungsoo masih saja mengitari Seoul. Seolah ia masih berjalan di tempatnya, bahkan mungkin tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sama sekali. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di samudra Pasifik saja jika begini jadinya._

"_Namanya Kim Jongin. Tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Kai, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana asal muasal nama Kai itu."_

_Kim Jongin? Kai? Sepertinya menarik… sekali. Tidak penting asal muasalnya, yang terpenting Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui nama namja yang terus mengusik pikirannya._

"_Kai? Nama yang keren." Gumamnya polos._

_Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan menggodanya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Omona, sepertinya little Do yang cuek ini sudah bisa memuji orang lain~"_

_Rona merah bersemi indah di pipi chubby Kyungsoo. "A-apa-apaan kau ini!" sergahnya sambil mati-matian menahan malu._

"_Do Kyungsoo sudah besar! Ahahaha!" Gelak tawa Baekhyun menggelegar di kamar Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo semakin malu. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di wajahnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi seiring tawa Baekhyun yang makin menjadi._

"_Oh, diamlah Byun Baekhyun!"_

_Sayangnya, Baekhyun masih saja tertawa. Kalau bisa, Kyungsoo tidak akan segan menjadikan Baekhyun santapan hiu lautan Pasifik. Kalau bisa. Tapi sayangnya itu hanyalah khayalan Kyungsoo semata, karena terakhir ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, seorang namja bertubuh besar di sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit karena pukulan mematikan Baekhyun. Namja seperti itu saja pingsan karena Baekhyun, apalagi namja mungil seperti dirinya. Bisa-bisa ia harus terpaksa dikubur karena nyawanya sudah melayang. Benar-benar menyeramkan._

_Dan sejak itulah, Baekhyun mengetahui rahasia Kyungsoo—mungkin rahasia terbesar Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang cerewet dan berisik seperti Baekhyun, tetapi tidak banyak omong dan tertutup. Lalu rahasia itu Baekhyunlah yang hanya boleh tahu, itupun setelah terjadi banyak kongkalikong dengan Kyungsoo yang mendadak menjadi cerewet hanya karena satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemain terbaik itu? Ia tidak ingin orang mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai… Kai._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Mr. Do?"

Kyungsoo masih saja melongo. Ia tidak memerhatikan Wu sonsaengnim yang seolah berasap. Bahkan murid sekelas benar-benar terdiam.

"Mr. Do!"

Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak menghindahkan panggilan guru ter-_**killer **_di Hyundai itu. Ia masih bergulat dengan memori-memori manisnya tentang Kai. Sementara murid yang lainnya seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi tentu saja kaget, karena Kyungsoo yang akan mengalaminya sesaat nanti.

"MR. DO!"

Kyungsoo tertegun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Jantungnya hampir copot ketika wajah sang guru matematika itu tepat berada di depannya. Nafasnya tercekat, begitu pula dengan para murid yang menyaksikannya.

"E, eh, _**yes, ma'am**_?" sahutnya. Namun terlambat, Wu sonsaengnim sudah terlalu kesal—dan tatapannya terlalu mematikan. Bukannya sekali dua kali Kyungsoo tahu tentang tatapan mematikan milik Wu sonsaengnim, tapi baru kali ini ia mengalaminya. Persis seperti terkaan para murid sekelasnya.

"_**Get out of my class, Mr. Do!**_" Wu sonsaengnim berkacak pinggang, menatap Kyungsoo benar-benar tajam, dan mengacungkan telunjuknya yang lentik kearah luar kelas. Dan Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak akan bisa mengelak dari ini. Apalagi yeoja paruh baya itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Memang cantik, tetapi menyeramkan. Persis seperti Snow White berhati penyihir.

Dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo berjalan gontai keluar kelas dan di dalam kelas Wu sonsaengnim merutuki murid sepertinya yang melamun saat 'Snow White Berhati Penyihir' itu sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Guru itu merupakan tipe yang suka mengumbar-umbar masalahnya untuk waktu yang lama. Dan terlebih lagi Kyungsoo merupakan murid yang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Namun hari ini Kyungsoo membuat kesalahan kecil tapi fatal akibatnya. Bisa-bisa guru killer itu menggosipkan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada guru yang lain berakibat citra yang Kyungsoo bangun akan runtuh dalam sekejap.

Namja mungil itu terkulai lemas. Ia bersandar pada dinding bernuansa coklat lembut di luar kelasnya. Ini baru jam pertama, dan pelajaran Wu sonsaengnim berlangsung selama empat jam pelajaran. Bisa mati berdiri dia disana. Murid-murid yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan di depan kelas Kyungsoo pun berdecak heran. Ketua divisi kedisiplinan berdiri di luar kelas? Penyabet medali emas olimpiade sains internasional disetrap? Mereka menerka-nerka penyebab Kyungsoo berdiri di luar kelas seperti itu.

Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali, merilekskan sedikit tubuhnya yang kaku dan tegang karena baru saja dimarahi Wu sonsaengnim. Sepanjang sejarah hidup seorang Do Kyungsoo, ia tidak pernah dimarahi guru. Sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga sekarang, ia tidak pernah dihukum, kecuali tadi.

Ia berusaha tersenyum. _**Dihukum sesekali tidak apa kan? **_Kyungsoo berusaha menghibur kekalutan hatinya. Anak paling disiplin pun tidak mungkin tidak pernah mendapat hukuman. Namun jika seperti ini, apakah gelar ketua divisi kedisiplinannya akan dicabut dan diserahkan kepada orang lain? Tidak, mungkin Kyungsoo yang terlalu berlebihan. Tidak mungkin ketua divisi kedisiplinan seperti dirinya jika dihukum sekali akan dipecat dari jabatannya, apalagi dihukum karena kesalahan kecil seperti melamun.

Dan baru saja ia hendak menarik nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, 'pemandangan' menarik terpampang jelas di depannya. Kai keluar kelas dengan santainya, persis di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendadak mati kutu, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bernafas ketika pujaan hatinya melintas.

"Oh, hai!"

Dan Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh merasa melayang. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo disapa oleh pujaan hati! Tolong catatkan ini, tapi sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena otak cerdas Kyungsoo akan selalu menyimpan kejadian ini di dalamnya. Terlebih lagi Kai tersenyum manis padanya. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"H-hai…" Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung pada Kai. Dan Kai malah berdiri di samping namja Do itu. Detak jantung Kyungsoo semakin melewati batas wajar karenanya. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona malunya pada orang yang dipuja-pujanya dan sering ia kirimi surat itu.

"Mengapa kau menunduk seperti itu?" tanya namja bermarga Kim itu pada Kyungsoo.

Bukannya menjawab, nafas Kyungsoo semakin panas dan menderu. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol jantung dan pipinya saat ini saat melihat wajah tampan Kai berada di hadapannya sekarang. Jadilah suasana hening di antara mereka tercipta cukup lama. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara Wu sonsaengnim yang masih menerangkan materi di belakang mereka.

Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Menunduk dalam waktu yang lama membuat kepala dan lehernya pegal.

"Wu sonsaengnim memang menyeramkan," keluh Kai. Kyungsoo kaget—terlalu berlebihan memang kini sosok namja Do itu. Mungkin karena detak jantungnya yang tidak memelan secara drastis.

"Ah, n-ne, beliau memang menyeramkan." Kyungsoo mencoba menimpali keluhan Kai.

"Tapi tidak apa, setidaknya aku tidak sendiri disini, meskipun tadi kau keluar dari kelas lebih awal," ujar namja berkulit tan itu, membuat Kyungsoo harus mengurusi jantungnya yang lagi-lagi berdegup kencang karena ulah Kai yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa, namun membuat ia harus belajar bagaimana mengontrol dirinya di hadapan Kai.

"N-ne, nado."

Kai tersenyum lebar. "Kau ketua divisi kedisiplinan, bukan?" tanyanya kemudian, beralih topik pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo merasakan ada suatu perasaan yang meluap-luap di dalam dirinya saat Kai memperpanjang obrolan mereka. Ya, ia begitu senang karena Kai mengajaknya berbicara. Dan ia menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan mengangguk.

"Ne."

"Berarti benar kau Do Kyungsoo," gumam Kai sambil menyengir tampan—menurut Kyungsoo. Mungkin Kyungsoo saat ini ingin sekali terjun dari atap sekolahnya atau terbang ke awing-awang karena melihat semua 'keindahan' dari Kai dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tanpa gangguan apapun, secara langsung pula.

"Ehm, n-ne aku memang Do Kyungsoo, hehe," kekeh Kyungsoo, agak sedikit mengakrabkan diri pada Kai. Ya, beginilah Kyungsoo jika sedang jatuh cinta. Repot sekali.

Kai pun ikut terkekeh sambil melempar senyuman pada Kyungsoo yang membuat dada yang dilempari senyum menjadi bergemuruh hebat.

"Hmm, pelajaran nenek sihir itu masih berlangsung tiga jam berikutnya." Kai kembali membahas Wu sonsaengnim yang ia gelari dengan sebutan 'nenek sihir' itu. Kyungsoo hanya manggut-manggut menimpali pembahasan Kai kali ini.

"Kau mau ikut ke lapangan basket, tidak? Daripada kau hanya berdiri seperti anak bodoh, lagipula Wu sonsaengnim tidak akan memerdulikanmu sampai jam pelajarannya habis," ajaknya. Jantung Kyungsoo serasa hampir copot dari tempatnya ketika Kai mengajaknya.

_**Omona, omona, omona, apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Menolaknya atau menerimanya?! **_

Nampaknya Kyungsoo sedang bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri tentang ajakan Kai.

Jika ia menolaknya, tentu saja ia sangat bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus, terbagus malah baginya. Kapan lagi berduaan dengan Kai tanpa tahu kapan Dewi Fortuna akan menghampirinya lagi?

Namun jika ia menerimanya, ia merupakan sosok yang pemalu, dan ia amat pemalu untuk menerima ajakan namja itu.

Dan Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih untuk menerimanya, dengan sebuah anggukan sebagai simbolnya. Ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kali ini.

"Kalau begitu, kajja!" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan girangnya, mengabaikan namja yang ditariknya yang merasa ingin meledak sebentar lagi. Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai menyeretnya ke lapangan basket Hyundai.

Sesampainya disana, Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk, dan Kai mengambil bola basket di gudang peralatan olahraga. Disana lengang karena masih jam pelajaran, dan semua murid kecuali dirinya dan Kai sedang belajar di dalam kelas.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, lantai lapangan itu berdecit. Tampak Kai sedang yang men-_dribble _bola oranye itu menuju ke tengah lapangan. Kyungsoo berdecak kagum. Ternyata Kai selain handal di olahraga rugby, juga lihai bermain basket. Sepertinya Kai memang jago di olahraga apapun—menurutnya.

Kyungsoo memerhatikan Kai intens, tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emasnya. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Selama bermain, namja Kim itu selalu sempat melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa Kai seceria dan sebaik ini. Perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi semakin menjadi-jadi pada Kai sekarang.

Ekor matanya tidak dapat lepas sama sekali mengamati kegiatan Kai. Rileks sekali rasanya, namun sayangnya jantungnya tidak mau berkompromi dengannya. Organ vital itu terus saja berdegup kencang tanpa mau berhenti. Jika jantung Kyungsoo tidak kuat, maka dipastikan sebentar lagi akan lepas. Dan Kyungsoo terus menikmati kegiatannya sekarang, entah untuk berapa lama.

***9***

"Jeongmalyo?!"

Baekhyun hampir saja menyemburkan burger yang sedang ia makan ketika mendengar cerita Kyungsoo yang wajahnya berseri-seri sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak jika Kyungsoo bercerita seperti ini.

"Tadi aku dihukum bersama Kai, lalu ia mengajakku ke lapangan basket dan menyaksikannya bermain sendiri…"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, sampai-sampai melongo. Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja!" ungkapnya dengan nada ceria.

"Apanya yang tentu saja?" Tiba-tiba saja sosok namja jangkung itu menginterupsi perkataan Kyungsoo dan duduk di hadapan BaekSoo.

Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum kikuk. "Emm, bukan apa-apa, Dobi."

Chanyeol—yang Kyungsoo panggil 'Dobi' itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jinjjayo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat. "Ne."

Sementara Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan menggodanya, membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung. Terlebih lagi ketika sesosok namja berlari-lari kearah meja mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Itu Kai. Dan Baekhyun semakin menghujani Kyungsoo dengan godaannya, berdehaman sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Kini Kai mengambil posisi di sebelah Chanyeol, dan tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, hai, Kyungsoo!" sapa Kai ceria.

Seketika Kyungsoo merasa gugup. "Ah, n-ne, hai juga Kai," sapanya balik.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyungsoo. Malapetaka bagi Kyungsoo karena saat pulang nanti ia pasti akan diledek Baekhyun habis-habisan.

"Boleh, kan, aku duduk disini?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Kai."

Mereka lalu makan bersama, dan Baekhyun menyikut siku Kyungsoo pelan, membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau melirik sahabatnya itu.

"Kau senang kan?" bisiknya menggodai Kyungsoo yang _**blushing**_parah. Yah, mungkin benar, benar sekali pernyataan Baekhyun barusan, sampai-sampai membuat Kyungsoo malu sendiri. Kyungsoo kini terlihat seperti yeoja karena jatuh cinta.

Sementara Kai sibuk membicarakan urusan 'seme' dengan Chanyeol.

"Enak sekali kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, Park Gigi Rapi." Kai merengut.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Maka dari itu cari!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mencarinya," keluh Kai dengan polosnya. Chanyeol kali ini tertawa lebar.

"Kau ini kenapa seperti anak kecil, Kai? Kau bilang padaku kemarin bahwa kau seksi seperti yang _**secret admirer**_-mu itu bilang dan—mana mungkin anak kecil itu seksi, Kkamjong?" ledek namja bermulut lebar itu pada Kai.

"Yak!" Mood Kai seketika dijungkirbalikkan karena dibully oleh sahabatnya sendiri yang kejam, dan sahabatnya itu kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ahahaha, maka dari itu kau seharusnya membuka hati untuk orang lain, Kim Jongin." Tawa Chanyeol mereda, dan ia mencoba memberi nasehat seputar percintaan pada Kai. Dan Chanyeol tidak terkejut karena ia tahu Kai sama sekali belum pernah mengalami apa itu jatuh cinta. Namja populer seperti itu tidak mungkin tidak pernah jatuh cinta—menurut orang-orang. Tapi sayangnya Kai berbeda.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan para yeoja, Park Gigi Rapi."

Chanyeol yakin jika para Kaimaniac yeoja mendengarnya, maka mereka mungkin akan bunuh diri massal, termasuk Krystal.

"Aku lebih tertarik melihat namja manis."

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. "Sama denganku!" serunya dengan suara yang sengaja ia kencangkan agar Baekhyun mendengarnya. Dan Baekhyun melempar tatapannya yang salah tingkah. Pemain rugby seperti Chanyeol bisa meluluhkan ketua hapkido seperti Baekhyun. Sungguh aneh.

"Lalu bukalah hatimu untuk para namja manis—bukankah banyak namja manis disini?" Chanyeol berusaha memancing Kai. Namja itu manggut-manggut saja.

"Di hadapanmu saja sudah ada namja yang manis, kok."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna, dan jus jeruk yang sedang ia seruput seolah tercekat di kerongkongannya mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu.

"Do Kyungsoo? Dia memang manis kok, sangat manis."

Dan hari ini rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mati saja. Terlebih lagi Kai lagi-lagi tersenyum padanya, ia seolah-olah akan meleleh begitu saja.

"Kebetulan Kyungsoo-ya masih sendiri, embat saja!" Chanyeol memprovokasi Kai. Kyungsoo lebih memilih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona malunya. Dan Baekhyun melempar tatapan penuh arti sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang menunduk pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk paham, mungkin ia tahu perihal Kyungsoo yang menyukai sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menggodai Kai yang wajahnya memerah.

"A-akan kupikirkan nanti." Kai menjawabnya dengan malu-malu.

Chanyeol tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya. Ah, namja itu memang Happy Virus, tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. "Jika aku menjadi kau, aku tidak akan berpikir lama untuk mengembatnya, Kim Jongin!"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. "Jika aku menjadi Baekhyun, mendengar kau berkata 'jika aku menjadi kau' padaku, aku akan membuatmu menggali kuburmu sendiri secepatnya." Lalu namja berkulit tan itu melirik wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam, dan…

"Awas kau, Park Chanyeol!" semprot Baekhyun. Seketika Chanyeol merinding. Mungkin nanti akan adegan Baekhyun yang membanting tubuh jangkung Chanyeol sampai remuk, mengingat Baekhyun tipikal uke yang manis tapi ganas. Dan itu membuatnya seperti seorang seme yang pengecut, atau bahkan seperti uke. Bisa saja begitu, kan? Jika Tuhan berkehendak, mungkin saja terjadi.

"M-mian hehehe!" Chanyeol berusaha menyengir, mencoba agar Baekhyun ikut menyengir juga. Dan namja manis itu ikut menyengir.

Kai pun heran, apa rahasia Chanyeol dapat menaklukkan Baekhyun sedemikian mudahnya? Siapa tahu nanti ia juga mendapat uke yang tipenya seperti Baekhyun, ah tidak, membayangkannya saja Kai sudah merinding—mungkin maksudnya tipenya kurang lebih seperti Baekhyun. Dan ia lebih bersyukur jika mendapatkan uke tipe yang kurang ganas dari Baekhyun. Ia lebih suka uke yang kalem. *Cold: ini Kai curcol tentang tipe ukenya ya? /kemudian digaplok readers rame-rame/*

Apalagi yang seperti Kyungsoo. Ia pintar, manis, dan… Menggoda dengan bibir seksinya itu? Kai rasanya hendak mengetuk kepalanya dengan palu karena pikiran _**pervert**_-nya. Bergaul dengan Chanyeol membuatnya menjadi orang mesum, bahkan kelewat mesum dari Chanyeol. Tapi ia memang membenarkan pernyataannya di dalam hati tadi. Kyungsoo memang memiliki bibir yang seksi, apalagi jika ia tersenyum. Membuatnya terlihat manis, seksi, dan menggoda. Kai membatin miris karena ia terlalu sering menyaksikan video yadong bersama Chanyeol di kamarnya.

Tidak terasa waktu yang mereka habiskan berempat harus diakhiri dengan bel masuk. Dan mereka harus berpisah karena kelas mereka berbeda, namun pengecualian untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo karena mereka berdua sekelas.

"Annyeong!"

Mereka berpencar. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lokernya, diikuti Kai di belakang. Mereka mengambil buku-buku yang diperlukan untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, dan tidak lupa, Kai mengecek apakah ada amplop putih berlis biru di dalam lokernya. Dan voila, ada! Namun bukan balasan yang diharapkan oleh Kai, mungkin si pengirimnya baru saja menaruh surat itu tadi. Kali ini warna kertasnya coklat muda.

_**Dear, Kim Jongin.**_

_**Hari ini pelajaran Wu sonsaengnim, bukan?**_

_**Tetaplah semangat! Aku mencintaimu!**_

_**-9-**_

Senyum Kai mengembang sempurna.

"Aku harap kau membalas suratku, _**number nine**_…"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar harapan Kai itu menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya dan cepat-cepat membereskan lokernya. Ia senang jika Kai bahagia mendapat suratnya, meskipun namja itu tidak pernah tahu identitasnya. Namja Do itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya, dan cepat-cepat membuka buku dimana amplop biru milik Kai terselip di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo membuka lipatan kertas di dalam amplop itu. Senyumnya terkembang lebar ketika membaca isinya.

_**Dear, Number Nine.**_

_**Kamsahamnida, jeongmal kamsahamnida atas surat-suratmu selama ini.**_

_**Kau benar-benar menyemangatiku kekeke.**_

_**Teruslah seperti ini!**_

_**-Kim Jongin-**_

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak sabar untuk membalas surat Kai setelah ini.

_**Tunggu aku, Kim Jongin!**_

Udah segitu dulu ya ^^ hehe, sekali maafkan Cold yang terlambat update ini. Disini apa momen KaiSoo-nya terlalu banyak? Atau bahkan kurang? Apa flashback-nya Kyungsoo terlalu panjang? Yang jelas Cold panjangin udah ini chapter hehe. Semuanya udah pinter sih bisa nebak siapa si number nine-nya kekekeke. Mohon reviewnya, terimakasih~ /joget T-ara – Number Nine/


End file.
